


Music of love

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Creek finds out Branch can play guitar and sing, and listening to him play bring sup emotions he doesn't quiet understand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this is just a one shot, but I'm open to a chapter two if people think it needs one.

Music of love.

Usually Creek did not walk this far out into the forest around the troll village, but today his usual walk after lunch had not calmed him enough and so the spiritual troll had kept on walking. The purple troll had just crossed the river when he heard the sound of a guitar being played from nearby, Creek only knew one troll who would be brave enough to play the guitar in the forest and that was princess Poppy. The guru smiled to himself, he always enjoyed the company of the princess, so Creek decided that he would go in the direction of the music and join the princess for a while.

Eventually Creek found his way to were the music was being played, the purple troll pushed the grass apart, he put his head through the grass intending to call out hello to the princess, but these words didn’t make it past his lips because of the sight before him. Creek stood there for a few moments utterly stunned, with his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes wide with shock. Sitting before him on a log under the sheltering limbs of a blue leafed willow tree playing the guitar was none other than Branch. Slowly the guru let go of the grass, he did this so that it wouldn’t draw the attention of the other male troll to him. Creek sunk down on his knees on the other side of the grass, afraid he was going to let out some kind of noise which would alert Branch to his presence the guru quickly covered his mouth, while he did this Creek’s eyes stayed glued to what he could see of the survivalist on the other side of the grass between them. 

Creek had always thought that the grey troll hated all forms of music, but it was clear that this wasn’t the case in the slightest this discovery thrilled the purple troll and warmed his heart. Once the spiritual troll felt sure he had himself fully under control once more and he wasn’t about to make some sort of noise that would draw the attention of the survivalist the purple troll took his hands away from his mouth. The guru didn’t want to interrupt the other troll as he played, instead he let the beautiful music which the grey troll was playing wash over him, there were times that as Branch played the music sounded so sad that it reached inside Creek and tugged on his heart and made tears gather in his eyes. It was becoming clear to the spiritual troll that the survivalist was a very talented musician and that he was using this music in order to express his inner pain and sadness. For the first time Creek understood how deeply the sorrow and hurt inside the other male troll ran, he was able to feel that pain with him and made the guru think that all of this sadness and pain just had to be part of the reason Branch was grey. 

When the survivalist began to hum to the music, the thoughts of the guru came to a halt, wonder shot through the purple troll and he wondered if maybe he was going to hear Branch sing for the first time. Sure enough a few moments later the grey troll lifted his voice in song, Creek felt awe and shock travel through him, closely followed by a warmth he had never felt before filling his heart. The survivalist had the most amazing voice which the guru had ever heard, he couldn’t help but feel that it was an absolute crime that Branch refused to sing. Creek recognised this song easily, it was an old troll song about two trolls in love who fear they will never be able to be together and the spiritual troll had to wonder as the survivalist sang if he was singing about an experience or feelings of his own. Creek had to admit that he had never considered that Branch might be in love with some troll and as he did think about the fact that this could be possible a strange hot possessive feeling run quickly through the guru. This instantaneous reaction caused Creek to feel confused, he’d never experienced such a sudden, possessive and hot feeling before now and he wondered what him feeling them now meant.

As the song the survivalist came to an end Branch’s fingers on the guitar stilled, he let out a deep sigh, the grey troll sat on the log staring unseeingly at the slowly waving tree branches of the blue willow tree and then he slowly began to play the guitar again but this time the grey troll’s music wasn’t music which Creek recognized in the slightest. After a few moments the guru realised that Branch was simply making up this beautiful music to go with his surroundings as he sat there watching the branches of the tree moving in the breeze. As the grey troll played this music a small smile slowly turned his lips up, he closed his eyes and let the muse of music take him where ever she willed.

Creek already enchanted by what he was seeing and hearing coming from the other male troll before him, fell even further under the spell of the other troll as Branch both smiled and gave himself up to the music. The purple troll found himself wishing he had known about the musical skill of the survivalist before now, but at the same time Creek knew why he hadn’t know about this, Branch didn’t really let any troll close to him. Poppy was the one troll closest to him, this fact wasn’t down to the grey troll letting her in, this was due to the princess determinedly making friends with the survivalist. The guru felt sure that despite their friendship she wouldn’t know that the survivalist played the guitar and knowing this made Creek wish he could become close to Branch and be the one the grey troll trusted enough to share this secret, however the guru knew that because of their past that the likely hood of this ever happening was very slim. For the first time the purple troll started to regret the way he had behaved towards Branch and he started to wonder if there might be a way to make peace with the survivalist and become his friend.

The guru promised himself he would make an effort to become friends, he was going to try to understand the grey troll from now on, he would not judge Branch’s actions or reactions to everything instead he would try to understand them and he would reach out to the survivalist whenever he had the chance to. As the grey troll finished playing this peace of made up music, Branch sat on the log for a few moments clearly thinking what he was going to play next, after a few moments he then started to play an old troll ballad and much to Creek’s absolute surprise the grey troll started to sing for a second time.

“You were once the sun bright and high in the sky  
Touching and warming my heart.  
You were the light of my world  
I wanted to be close to you  
But you burnt me and so I fled.

Now I am grey and torn apart  
My hope was lost so long ago  
My happiness deserted me.  
Beloved please wake my soul  
Beloved please heal my heart  
Beloved find the colours locked within.

I live with in a shadow world  
Lit by the moonlight only  
Here a purple angel found me.  
The angel healed from the harm you caused to me.  
The angel taught me to feel love again.  
Now I am grey and torn apart  
My hope was lost so long ago  
My happiness deserted me.  
Beloved please wake my soul  
Beloved please heal my heart  
Beloved find the colours locked within.

Purple angel of the twilight  
You are part of my heart  
I am no longer torn apart  
Because an angel holds my heart  
And we shall never be apart.”

Creek found himself blushing as the grey troll sang this song, he couldn’t help but feel as though Branch were somehow singing about him and this made the spiritual troll wonder if somehow the survivalist was in love with him. As the guru considered this idea he realised that he found pleasure in the concept that Branch could be in love with him. Creek being the spiritual being he was, he was usually very well in tune with his feelings, so the fact that in one simple encounter with Branch the grey troll of the had managed to muddle up all of his feelings and made him feel things he never had before upset the inner harmony of the guru a great deal. The spiritual troll closed his eyes for a few moments, he let the feelings wash over him one by one, firstly there was possessiveness and protectiveness towards Branch, then there is joy and awe at experiencing the beauty of his music and his voice, but under all of this is a deep, warm emotion, one which wells up and flows through Creek as though it is water which has been hidden behind a dam inside him for a long time and has now been freed. 

As the guru realises what this strong and well hidden feeling is the grey blue eyes of Creek popped open and he just about managed to hold back the gasp which wanted to escape him. He was in love with Branch, the purple troll wasn’t sure when it had begun exactly, but the feeling had been growing in secret inside him for a long time and it made Creek look back on their past in a new light. He knew now that all those times he had teased Branch about the way he behaved had been to protect his own heart from being hurt by the other male troll. Every time he had made him act out in a negative way while other trolls were around had been to drive the other trolls away from the grey troll so they would not compete with him for Branch. Each time he had come up with an excuse to touch the grey troll it had been himself unconsciously showing his true feelings towards Branch.

Now he knew the truth Creek wanted to go out into the clearing, he wanted to tell the grey troll the truth of his feelings, but he couldn’t help but feel that Branch wouldn’t believe him not that the guru would blame him for this likely reaction. The purple troll was coming to the realisation it was due to his deep but hidden love for this troll that had prevented him from ever being able to form a romantic relationship with another troll. This new understanding of his own heart was a little like Creek having a cold bucket of water tipped over his head, the realisation was sudden, unexpected and painful all at the same time. The hurt which the spiritual troll felt building inside him came from the fact that Creek knew that even if Branch did love him, they would probably never be together as a couple, because he’d done too much damage to his relationship for that to ever be possible. As he thought this the pain inside him grew, Creek reached up he touched his chest over were his heart lay and knew with absolute clarity he would never love another troll as he did Branch.

The guru watched, as the grey troll now finished with his music carefully packed the guitar into his back pack, it was at this moment that Creek made a sudden decision, he would be brave, he was going to go out into the clearing, he would compliment Branch on his playing skills and tell the other troll he wanted to make peace with him. Before he could change his mind the purple troll quickly moved out from behind the grass and into the clearing were Branch was. The noise which the guru made as he came through the grass towards the other male troll called the grey troll’s attention to him. The survivalist froze as he realised that if was the guru coming towards him, he wondered how long the other troll had been out here and what Creek was going to say to him, but judging by the determined look on his face there was going to be no getting away from him.

The guru came to a halt in front of Branch, he quickly noticed that the grey troll was watching him with a guarded expression and suspicious eyes something which caused pain to stab him on the inside. Creek took a deep breath, he bowed with formality to the survivalist showing him great respect and then the spiritual troll addressed the other male troll. “I heard you playing your guitar while I was on my walk…I thought you were Poppy and when I realised you were not her…I’ll admit I was intrigued to hear you play and so I decided to stay were I was and listen to you play your guitar. Now I have heard you play I can say in all honesty that you’re a very talented musician Branch…And you have an amazing singing voice.”

The survivalist was very startled by these complimentary words from the purple troll, in fact he was so stunned by them that for a moment Branch had no idea what to say to Creek, but eventually the grey troll said to the other male troll. “Thank you, Creek…I’ve never seen you this far out in the forest before, what were you doing out in the forest?”

“I was taking a walk, I was trying to relax you see and I ended up walking further than I normally would do. May I ask what you are doing this far out yourself?” Creek asked him making sure to keep the conversation civilized with the grey troll.

“Oh, I know few trolls come here, so I like to practice my guitar out here were no troll is likely to find me or hear my playing…I mean I can only imagine what Poppy would be like if she found out that I can both sing and play guitar.” Branch said wrinkling up his nose in a gesture of discomfort as he thought about the likely reaction of the princess should she discover his secret. The grey troll could also feel a concern starting to fill him that the guru might tell the other trolls his secret, before he could ask the other male troll if he would tell them about his playing and singing the spiritual troll started to chuckle, which caused the grey troll to give him a curious look.

When Creek stopped chuckling he noticed the intrigued look of the other troll which Branch was giving him, he explained his laughter to the survivalist. “Sorry I’m not laughing at you Branch, it’s just when you said that I could picture exactly what Poppy would do if she discovered your secret, our princess would squeal in joy, hug you really hard and then beg you endlessly to play and sing for the tribe until you finally relented and did so.”

The purple troll had to hold back a gasp that wanted to escape him as the lips of Branch up in a small smile while he said to the guru. “Yeah that sounds about right.”

The guru gulped then said softly, but seriously to Branch. “I’m sorry.”

The grey troll looked at Creek with an expression of confusion on his face and then said to him. “What are you sorry for?”

“I’m sorry for everything, all the things I’ve said and done over the years which have hurt you.” As he said this the spiritual troll kept his gaze locked with that of the grey troll trying to convey to the other troll that his apology was honest.

Branch was quiet for a moment and then said to the guru. “I accept your apology Creek and I’m sorry to…I said and did things which were calculated to give you harm too.”

“I…I want to…would you be willing to let me listen to you play and sing another time?” Creek asked the other male troll blushing slightly as he made this request of him.

The survivalist gave him a nod while he said thoughtfully to the spiritual troll. “Yes I will let you listen to me sing and play again…Well…As long as you promise me that you won’t tell any other troll about what I do out here.”

“I promise you Branch I won’t tell any of them it will be our secret…Could we be friends do you think?” Creek asked him this in a small whisper of a voice.

Branch had never heard the purple troll talk like that before, he could tell that it had taken him a lot of bravery to ask him this question, the grey troll thought about this request from the other troll and then answered the question. “I don’t know if we can become friends, but I am willing to try to be your friend Creek.”

“Thank you for being willing to try.” The purple troll told him with a small smile.

“Well I should be heading home, see you soon Creek.” As he said this the survivalist started off back towards the bunker.

“Yes see you again soon.” As Creek said this the spiritual troll watched the grey troll walking away from him back into the forest, the pain inside him was back again and it felt to him as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest. At the same time though it hurt him a great deal to think that he would never get to be with the one troll he loved with all of his heart and soul. Creek was also tortured by the idea that he might one day have to watch Branch love, marry and build a life with another troll. The guru only bright thing he could find in this encounter with the survivalist was that he had made some progress he had made with Branch today, which meant that they should hopefully be able to build some form of friendship between them, though friendship was not what Creek wanted from Branch, he knew this was all he would ever get from the other troll and the purple troll felt that he would lucky to gain the friendship of the survivalist.


	2. Chapter two

Creek had been meeting with Branch in the forest for months now, slowly but surely trust and friendship built between the two male trolls and now neither one of them could imagine life without the other troll in their life. Over time as the trust became stronger the two male trolls talked about many things between them, their past, their likes and dislikes, their interests, Branch and Creek had been surprised to discover that they shared some of the same interests such as chess and romantic troll poetry. Eventually the two male trolls had spoken about those they had lost to trollstice, for Branch this had been his grandma and for Creek it had been his father, after the two of them had this discussion they had comforted each other about those they had lost. This talk had helped them both to come to a better understanding of each other, it was during this discussion that Creek had discovered that it was the loss of Branch’s last family member which had turned him grey and the spiritual troll’s heart had gone out to the grey troll, while at the same time he had felt his love and admiration for the other troll grow after he discovered the pain in the other male troll’s past.

Whenever Creek and Branch were together the guru felt very privileged that he was the one the grey troll confided in about his worries and pains. Creek now often got to see the grey troll smile that small smile of his, to hear him play and sing and the purple troll had to admit that he loved experienced all of these things. As the spiritual troll had promised the survivalist their meetings in the forest staid between them and though that the snack pack knew they went out into the forest alone, Creek never told any of the other trolls he was friends with about what went on between them when they were out alone together in the forest. 

The purple troll bathed in the warmth feelings which being friends with the grey troll gave him, while on another level his heart his heart twisted in pain because of the love he felt for Branch. Through him the grey troll had become friends with the other members of the snack pack and, now they knew the survivalist a lot better than they had and Creek had watched as Diamond and Biggie both had their heads turned by the handsome survivalist. All the spiritual troll felt able to do with this situation was watch as both Biggie and Diamond competed with each other to be the one that won Branch as their romantic partner. There was one shard of hope for Creek in all of this though, this was the fact that the grey troll didn’t appear to return either one of these two trolls feeling or that they were making any progress in winning Branch’s heart. 

Creek often found himself hoping that neither of the two male trolls would win the survivalist’s heart, he was very ashamed of these feelings because the guru knew Branch deserved to be happy with which ever troll his heart chose. Despite this resolution not to interfere in the love life of the other troll, it didn’t stop Creek from wondering what it would be like to be held in the strong arms of the survivalist, to feel his skin under his fingers, to run his fingers through his dark hair, to be able to stare into those bright teal eyes, to say he loved Branch, to wake up in his arms every morning and kiss his lips. There were times the purple troll wanted to hit himself for thinking like this, because he knew that he would never get to know any of this and this knowledge was like the worst form of torture for the spiritual troll.

For Branch the changes in his life which becoming friends with Creek had brought about had taken him a lot of time to become used to, but the grey troll found he liked these changes and didn’t regret anything which had happened between Creek and himself. The grey troll had to admit he hadn’t expected his friendship with the other male troll to develop so well or for him to find confiding Creek as easy as it was. Branch was much closer to the snack pack now than he used to be, but despite this the survivalists felt that he had a much deeper friendship with both Poppy and Creek than the other members of the snack pack.

When it came to Creek the feelings which the purple troll woke in him were so confusing and strong that Branch really wasn’t sure what to make of them all. The survivalist hoped that given time he would eventually come to understand what all of these feeling he felt for Creek where and what they meant for his future. There were however two things which the grey troll knew for sure about his feelings towards the purple troll, one of these two things was that being around Creek was making him feel more at peace then he had felt in a long time and as well as this there were also times when being with the purple troll would stir faint feelings of happiness inside him. Branch had to admit that the guru making him feel some happiness did not make him feel as guilty as it would have on upon a time, he put this down to the fact that Creek had helped him to mourn and come to terms with the death of his beloved grandma.

Today the two trolls were sitting in the clearing were Branch liked to play his guitar, the grey troll was not playing his guitar at this time, he was instead sitting on the log, leaning back on his hands, with his eyes closed with his face tipped up towards the sun and enjoying the feeling of the sunshine on his skin. Slowly the survivalist looked down at Creek who was sitting on the grass at with his back leaning against the log on which the survivalist was sitting on and he was quick to notice that the purple troll was looking into the distance not appearing to concentrating on anything in particular. “Creek do you have a song you like?” Branch asked him trying to keep this question as causal as possible, not wanting to let the other male troll know that he was really interested in the answer to this question.

“Yes I do have a favourite song, which is wishes and dreams.” The purple troll told him and then asked in his own turn. “What about you Branch do you have one you enjoy?”

The survivalist answered this question with a small smile for the other male troll. “Oh yes, I like moonlight angel.”

“That was the song you were playing the first time I found you out here.” Creek said looking up at Branch and smiling, he loved this time they spent along together, the snack pack were aware they spent time alone in the forest, but they didn’t try to follow the two male trolls out here as they respected that they wanted this time alone together and it wasn’t for them to interrupt it unless it was absolutely necessary.

The grey troll lifted his guitar, he started to play the song which Creek had told him was his favourite, the spiritual troll smiled to himself as Branch began to play, then a few moments later the survivalist began to sing the song.

“One night I had a dream,  
I found my one and only love.  
I made a wish upon the dawn  
That I would find you oh my love!

You were my dream,  
You were my wish,  
All I ever wanted was you.

My dream came every night,  
You never left my heart  
My wish was you,  
My one and only love.

You were my dream,  
You were my wish,  
All I ever wanted was you.

I yearned for my wish to be granted,  
But you were only ever a dream.  
A vision in my mind nothing more,  
And now the dream is gone.

You were my dream,  
You were my wish,  
All I ever wanted was you.

I still yearn for you my dream,  
With all my heart I wish.  
But wishing and dreaming won’t make you real  
My dream, my wish, my one love,  
Were you ever real?

You were my dream,  
You were my wish,  
All I ever wanted was you.”

When the grey troll finished playing the song he let out a relaxed sigh which was echoed by the guru, who had very much enjoyed listening to the one he secretly loved play his favourite song for him. “Thank you Branch that was wonderful.” As the purple troll said this he smiled gratefully at the other male troll who gave him a small smile in return for his one.

The survivalist had to admit that he always loved his time alone with Creek, but right now looking at the purple troll looking up at him Branch felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him and it was when this urge hit him that the survivalist realised all those odd feelings he had been feeling he had been having around the other male troll was love. Branch found that he really wanted to try kissing the purple troll, but at the same time the survivalist didn’t want to ruin their friendship, still he reached out and gently stroked his finger tips over Creek’s cheek before he could stop himself from being able to do so.

When the grey troll did this the grey blue eyes of the guru went wide, he gasped, but leant into this gesture and continued to look up at Branch yearning with all of his heart for the grey troll to kiss him. Seeing the soft but wide eyes of Creek and seeing him lean into his hand encouraged the survivalist on, so he placed his guitar down on the log and then the grey troll leant forwards towards the purple troll. Creek turned slowly but stayed on his knees looking up at Branch the spiritual troll was determined not to push the other male troll to do anything to make the survivalist nervous what about what he was doing. Branch gently stroked his right hand over the cheek of the guru again, then leant forward a little more slowly aligning his lips to those of the guru. As this happened Creek couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation of the kiss he hoped was going to come from Branch. The bright teal eyes followed the tongue of the purple troll as it caressed his lips, this sight was the last bit of encouragement which the survivalist needed and he gently pressed his lips to those of Creek.

The two male trolls sat like this for a few moments, then slowly they began to move their lips against each other, as soon as this happened they surprised each other by letting out a hum of pleasure and quickly drew apart. The eyes of the two male trolls met, their gazes locked, neither one moved, Creek and Branch remained frozen like this for a few moments, both of them felt joy and concern waring within them. Out of the two of them it was Creek who found his bravery first, and so the purple troll said softly to Branch. “I’ve wanted to know what it would be like for you to kiss me for a long time.”

The eyes of the grey troll went wide for a moment before he murmured to the other troll in a soft voice. “You’re the only troll I’ve ever wanted to kiss…I have never kissed any troll before now…Now that I have kissed you I find myself wanting to kiss you again and again…” After Branch said this he slowly brought his lips closer to those of Creek again and asked him softly. “May I kiss you again Creek?” The answer he received to this question was a nod, not having to be given permission twice the grey troll pressed his lips to those of the guru more firmly this second time than he had the first. The instant that the survivalist began kissing him Creek started kissing him back, he brought his arms up and placed his hands onto the shoulders of the survivalist clutching them firmly. The grey troll moved slowly but determinedly, he put an arm under the knees of the purple troll and used this arm to lift him up into his lap kissing Creek the whole time. The guru clung to Branch, as their chest made contact he let out a breathy moan, after so long of wondering what this would feel like the skin of the other troll against his felt amazing to him. After spending some time kissing each other the two male trolls broke the kiss, their gazes met again wordlessly Branch came up onto his feet taking Creek with him. “I love you…I never realised it but I do.” The grey troll told the guru, his voice was gentle and filled with awe as he spoke, at the same time as Branch spoke he lowered the feet of the other troll onto the ground. After the survivalist made this confession to the purple troll, Creek lay his forehead to the chest of the survivalist, his shoulders shook and Branch realised that the other male troll was crying against him and he asked the one he loved softly. “Creek…?”

“Just hold me.” The purple troll said softly winding his arms around Branch so that he could cling to him a little tighter than he had been before. The grey troll wasn’t used to having another troll this close, he still didn’t hug much despite being closer to the other trolls again, but right now Branch just wanted to help Creek however he could and if that meant holding him so be it. Slowly but surely the spiritual troll brought himself back under control, he pulled back from the shoulder of the grey troll he smiled at him brilliantly despite the tears which were still rolling down his cheeks. Branch gently kissed the tears from the face of Creek, the purple troll blushed brightly as the one he loved did this and then said to him. “I’ve wondered for so long my love, what it would be like to have you for mine and now you are. Now I know you love me too…This isn’t a dream is it Branch?”

“No, Creek it’s not a dream I promise.” After he said this the grey troll kissed him on the forehead a gesture which the guru leant into.

“You really love me…?” Creek asked him his voice shaking slightly.

Branch gave him a small smile, which slowly widened into a full smile, as this happened blue colour started to slowly make its way over the skin of the survivalist, something which he didn’t notice at this time and instead he asked. “Yes, Creek I really do love you and do you love me?”

“Yes Branch I do, I love you with all my heart.” The purple troll told him a slight shake to his voice, he hated how weak he sounded right now, but at the same time Creek felt happy to know Branch was his. Then suddenly the purple troll noticed that the survivalist’s skin was slowly but surely turning blue, Creek’s eyes widened as awe filled him and he said to Branch excitedly. “Branch look your changing colour!” Startled by these words the grey troll looked down at himself, sure enough Creek was right he was turning blue, the teal blue flowed up his skin and then reached his hair which went royal blue before turning into a new shape which looked a lot like the bud of a blue flower. The purple troll pushed back from Branch so that he was standing arms length from him and looked at the now blue troll for a few moments before saying to him. “Wow Branch! You’re so handsome.”

“Thank you for saying so Creek, but I am not the only troll here who is handsome.” Branch told the one he loved meaning every word as he said them to the other troll.

The guru blushed as the survivalist complimented him like this. “Branch please kiss me again.” The purple troll said to him, his voice soft.

The survivalist smiled at him widely, before gently pressing his lips to those of Creek, as Branch kissed him the guru ran his fingers of one hand into the blue hair of the other troll, which he instantly discovered was as soft as silk, Creek hardly had time to register this fact before Branch was kissing him harder causing him to gasp slightly and cling to him with his other arm. The purple troll could hardly believe the intense feelings which the blue troll woke within him with just a simple kiss, then the guru found himself looking forward to see what would happen when they went further than this together. Branch was loving every moment of kissing Creek, it made him regret not doing this a long time ago, but now though the blue troll wanted to kiss him over and over again. Slowly they broke the kiss, their eyes met, Branch let out a sigh of satisfaction and then he addressed the spiritual troll. “You are perfect…Like something I’ve been waiting for and looking for all my life…Like…” Slowly the eyes of the blue troll now went wide and he said ever so softly. “Oh…Oh this is what Lilly meant…”

“What do you mean this was what my mother?” Creek asked him clearly very confused.

“Shortly before your mother died she came to see me…Lilly said to me I was made to be with just one troll, because my soul and spirit was his equal in all things and even if I didn’t know it I’d been waiting for him my whole life. Lilly was talking about you Creek I’m sure of it.” Branch said softly stroking his fingertips over the cheek of the other male troll feeling utterly convinced this was certainly what Lilly had been trying to tell him.

The purple troll didn’t know what to say when the survivalist said this to him, but he felt blessed and happy to know that his mother had felt that Branch was meant to be his. The guru lent into the hand of the blue troll against his cheek, then after a few moments Creek knew exactly what he wanted to say to Branch and so he said to the other troll. “Take me home Branch.”

The blue troll gave him a nod, he released Creek from his hold, then the survivalist took the spiritual troll’s hand into his and took him back to the bunker with him. Once the hatch to the bunker was shut and secured behind them, Branch turned to the troll he loves, the survivalist kissed Creek on the lips again, before he lifted the guru up off his feet, as the grey troll did this, the spiritual troll quickly putting his legs around his waist and clung to him. Branch put his arms around Creek, before he broke this heated kiss, quickly keeping the purple troll where he was the survivalist walked into the bedroom and shut the door firmly behind them.


End file.
